


You're all mine

by CaratTrash



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hybrid Lu Han, Hybrids, M/M, Mates, Mostly Fluff, cat hybrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaratTrash/pseuds/CaratTrash
Summary: Sehun didn't know that one drunk night would change his life forever.This is a sidestory to "I'm not your pet".You don't have to read the first story, but I think you will enjoy this one more if you do.Hope you will enjoy it, and comments are appreciated as always.Lots of love ~





	1. One

Sehun had a boring look on his face. 

His black hair was slicked backwards, and his black suit complemented his pale skin. The lights from the dancefloor danced over the pale skin and his eyes were dark. The bored man took another sip of his beer and closed his eyes as the music thundered in his ears. 

Jongin and Kyungsoo sat beside him in the little booth, giggling at each other already way too drunk. Sehun rolled his eyes over the lovebirds. Kyungsoo leaned forward and whispered something in Jongin's ear before he gave him a flirty grin. Jongin broke out in his dorky laugh, his cheeks burning red. Kyungsoo pecked his cheek and then he was walking up to the bar, swaying his hips as he did. 

"Where's he going?" 

Jongin broke out of his goofy grin and laughed. 

"He's getting us more drinks!" he cheered and Sehun started to wonder if someone had spiked their drinks. He could swear they had drunk the same amount of alcohol. His furrowed eyebrows made Jongin lose his smile and he looked suddenly devastated.

"Oh no, Sehunnie! Are you sad because you don't have a b-boyfriend, and like are in a r-relationship like mine and Soo?" he slurred and grabbed Sehun's shoulder in panic. 

Sehun gave him a look that made his friend gasp, believing that he had hit a sore spot. His big eyes made him look like a sad puppy.

Sehun rolled his eyes once more.

"No."

"But-" Jongin pouted.

"I'm back, bitches!" Kyungsoo roared as he stood by their booth with three drinks, swaying slightly. 

His hair looked like a bird nest, decorated with three pink umbrellas, obviously stolen from the drinks he had gotten them. 

Kyungsoo grinned and put them on the table before he sat himself in Jongin's lap. The small male sighed in content and kissed Jongin on his cheek once more.

"B-baby." Jongin tried. Kyungsoo only continued to kiss his neck, giggling in between the pecks. Sehun groaned on the inside, but was too polite to say anything. Or just too sober, he thought as he took another sip of his beer. 

"Sehun's sad because he's single." Jongin managed to whine and Kyungsoo stopped marking his sad boyfriend. He leaned backwards to get a look on Sehun.

"Are you still not over that jerk of friend of mine?" he slurred and Sehun froze in his seat. 

Jongin looked at his boyfriend with his mouth open, looking utterly confused.

"C-chanyeol?" he hiccupped.

 

Sehun glared at them both. He regretted agreeing to join his two stupid friends. But it had been hard to say no when Jongin had pleaded him to hang out. They hadn't been drinking together for two months, and Sehun had to admit that he had missed them a bit too. The pale man clenched his teeth and ignored the looks he got from his two friends. 

"Stop it. Just because you guys are in a lovey-dovey relationship, doesn't mean that I need to be in one. It was you two that set me and Chanyeol up, remember? I have never been interested in him." He snapped and Jongin looked a bit guilty compared to his boyfriend that was only smirking in return. 

"Oh Sehunnie. We all know you had a big crush on him, so don't pretend that you didn't!" Kyungsoo poked his chest and giggled as he almost fell off Jongin's lap. Sehun sighed once more. He only wanted to go home and sleep. 

"Enough." 

Kyungsoo laughed and sat himself in the middle of the two, reaching for his drink. Jongin hid his face in his boyfriend's neck happily with an arm slung over his shoulder.

Sehun bit his lip as he looked at the dancefloor where people were dancing their hearts out, drunkenly looking for some stranger to spend the night with. 

Chanyeol.

He hadn't thought about him since the horrible date. Kyungsoo and Jongin had set them up on a blind date last year. It had made Sehun so happy when he saw that it was Chanyeol who turned out to be his blind date. He had always looked up to the taller one, admired his hardworking personality and his good looks. Sehun had indeed had a little crush on his old friend. 

So, when Chanyeol had sighed in relief and told him that he was happy that an old friend was showing up, it had hurt Sehun more than he had liked to admit. They hadn't talked since Sehun left the restaurant with a broken heart. Sehun felt bad. Chanyeol had tried to contact him, but he had only ignored him. It hurt to even see the name on his phone screen, and as he ignored his heartbreaker he slowly lost a good friend. 

Sehun sighed in defeat as his curiosity got the held of him. 

"How is he doing?" 

"Huh?" Kyungsoo slurred drunkenly and Sehun had to brace himself not to roll his eyes. 

"Chanyeol." 

Kyungsoo's face lit up and he punched Sehun's shoulder a bit too hard as he giggled. Jongin was asleep by now, his head hanging and drool starting to drip. 

"Oh Chanyeooool" he wiggled his eyes at Sehun and Sehun forced a tight smile. 

"He's doing alright. He got a cat hybrid by the way. Funniest thing e-v-e-r!" he squealed and Jongin jumped in surprise. He searched around for the disturbance of his sleep and then he shrugged and leaned backwards with closed eyes. 

"A cat hybrid?" 

"Yeee" Kyungsoo said lazily. 

Sehun looked at the dancefloor again. He didn't know what to feel about this information. 

"You sh-should get one toooo" Kyungsoo giggled into his ear, making the younger jump in surprise. 

"I don't want a pet." 

Kyungsoo pouted and he grabbed Sehun's shoulder hard.

"But he's perfect for you!"

"Kyungsoo, you're drunk."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"Not!"

Sehun glared at his friend and Kyungsoo shot daggers back at him with his fierce eyes. Jongin mumbled something in his sleep behind his boyfriend. Kyungsoo ignored him and stood up, dragging Sehun with him to the bar. 

"Four shots, please!" he sang and the bartender gave him a quick nod.

"What? No! Kyungsoo, you're already piss drunk!" Sehun objected but Kyungsoo only shook his head.

"And keep them coming." He winked and Sehun's eyes grew big as the bartender gave him a thumb up. 

"Kyungsoo!"

"Competition." Was the only thing he said before he grabbed the shots and walked back to their booth. Sehun followed him, fearing for what his friend had in store. Jongin was still asleep and Kyungsoo rolled his eyes over his lightweight boyfriend. 

Sehun sat down in his seat and eyed his friend carefully as he placed the shots on the table.

"Whoever passes out first, losess!" he slurred in seriousness and Sehun couldn't help to snicker. 

"Kyungsoo, you're drunk as fuck. There is no doubt about who's going to win."

"Aish, don't be so sure about that!" he held up a finger and shook his head. 

Sehun laughed this time and decided to play along. 

"What happens if I lose then?" he raised an eyebrow at his drunk friend.

"You're getting a present you can't decline." He smirked and Sehun shivered at the strong gaze. 

"If I win?" 

"You get to see Jongin naked." He shrugged. 

"What? Noo, Soo!" a weak protest from Jongin was heard and Sehun shook his head.

"No thank you." He replied and Kyungsoo shrugged again.

"Your loss, he's gorgeous." 

Sehun rolled his eyes as Jongin protested once more in panic. 

"Let's say the winner doesn't have to pay for the next time we're out drinking." 

Kyungsoo held out his hand with dead seriousness in his eyes. 

"Deal!"

 

The liquor burned down his throat as he took another shot. Sehun gasped after air after he swallowed and cheers filled his ears. 

His vision was getting cloudier, and it looked like there was two Kyungsoo's sitting there laughing in front of him. Sehun looked down at the shot glasses and groaned when he saw that Kyungsoo had drunk one more. Kyungsoo was grinning for fucks sake, seeming like he had everything in under control. 

The dizziness didn't help as he tried to make up his mind about how many shot glasses he had left. But it wasn't easy when they were jumping around like small bunnies. 

Fuck, maybe he was a bit drunk after all, he thought. 

"Come on, Sehunnie!" Kyungsoo giggled.

"Is my little Sehunnie getting tired?" he cooed and Sehun growled back irritated before he took another shot quickly. 

Kyungsoo's smile faltered a bit and Sehun grinned in victory. He raised his arms and shouted some rubbish before he fell backwards. The last Sehun remember was Jongin's worried face before all went black.

 

 

 

*ding – dong*

The sound of the doorbell pierced his brain and Sehun groaned as he hid under the duvet on his bed. His head hurt, like a lot. The light from the window felt like lasers to his eyes, and Sehun thought that this was the last time he would ever drink with Kyungsoo and Jongin again. 

Bastards.

*ding – dong*

Maybe if he ignored it, the person would go away. 

Sehun pulled the pillow over his head to block out the sound, but the person kept ringing at the door. With a groan, he got up from the bed and put on a hoodie and a pair of sweatpants. He cursed his friends again as he walked down the hallway, his head throbbing with pain. 

 Sehun didn't care to check the peephole and opened the door quick. 

 

A pale guy with pink hair met his eyes. His light blue ones met Sehun's brown eyes and Sehun gave him a surprised look. 

 

"Hi! I'm Luhan." He said with a happy expression. 

Sehun frowned and rubbed his throbbing forehead. 

"I'm sorry, but I think you've got the wrong place." 

The pink haired guy's blue eyes widened.

"But, you're Sehunnie. Right?" 

Sehun's eyes snapped open. The guy looked at him with big hopeful eyes and Sehun started to really look at the guy.

"Kyungsoo sent me!" 

Pink fluffy cat ears and a tail with the same colour swaying behind him. Sehun froze.

"I'm your pet!" the cat hybrid squealed before he jumped up and hugged the frozen man tight.

 

His pet?!


	2. Two

Sehun looked over at the hybrid who was sitting by the table. The soft pink hair looked so fluffy in the light and reminded him of candy floss. The pink cat hybrid was munching happily on a banana, completely in his own world oblivious to Sehun's glare. 

"I know I'm pretty, but you have been staring an awful long time now, Sehunnie." He sing sang into the silent room.

Sehun froze and removed his eyes from the smug cat hybrid. His cheeks burned slightly and he scratched his neck, hoping the other wouldn't notice. Luhan chuckled and continued to eat, pleased with his reaction.

"Sehun. My name is Sehun." 

"Yeah."

Sehun raised an eyebrow at the smiling cat hybrid.

"Stop calling me Sehunnie then." 

Luhan pouted and Sehun really didn't want to admit that he looked ten times cuter when he did. The pout disappeared as he replied cheeky.

"Nah."

Sehun crossed his arms, starting to get irritated. Who the hell did he think he was? 

"Don't get too comfortable, you're leaving today." he snapped.

Luhan tilted his head and his icy blue eyes met Sehun's. 

"Kyungsoo said that I'm living here now."

"N-"

"If Kyungsoo says so, it's true. Therefore..."

Luhan looked down at his hands before he grinned at the human with sparkles in his big eyes. 

"I'm staying!" he squealed and clapped his hands.

Sehun gaped at the little one.

"No!" 

The cat hybrid ignored him and threw the banana peel in the garbage disposal. When he walked past Sehun his tail stroked up his side and Sehun shuddered of the slight touch. His tail was insanely soft and smooth like silk. Luhan stopped and turned around to face him. The taller man gave him a questioning look as the cat hybrid stared at him. Sehun groaned on the inside as the cat hybrid gave him another bone crushing hug. Luhan giggled and leaned backwards so he could see the human's face. Sehun's stone cold face met him and he squealed in joy 

"You look so happy!" 

Sehun's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He was everything but happy at the moment, it seemed like the kitten was terribly bad at reading people. Sehun was about to open his mouth to protest once more when Luhan grabbed both of his cheeks and planted a big, wet kiss to his lips. 

His eyes went wide and his hands hang in the air, not sure of what to do. The lips against his own were warm and soft. The smell of vanilla clouded his senses and he wondered how a simple peck could feel so sweet. 

Luhan released him after a couple of seconds and gave him another blinding smile. Sehun remained frozen and he then realised the small cat hybrid was purring happily, his tail swaying behind him.

Luhan released him then ran over to the couch and turned on the TV like it was one of the most normal things ever. Like as if he had lived with Sehun for over twenty years, and this was just another normal day. This was not normal, and Sehun was for once struggling with keeping his poker face.

"So, where am I sleeping?" the cat hybrid asked him as he was cleaning up their dishes. Sehun had made them an easy dinner, pasta and meatballs. The thin man had been used to quiet dinners, and this one had been one of the nosiest he had ever had. It even beat his nephew four-year-old birthday party, where there had been over twenty guests. Okay maybe he was exaggerating a bit, but Luhan was way too chatty for Sehun's liking. Especially when he was hungover and tired as hell. 

Sehun sighed and motioned him to follow him. He opened the door in the end of the hallway, presenting the guest room. He usually used it for work and his sister used to sleep there when she visited but he guessed it would do for the cat hybrid. 

"Really?"

Sehun looked at him a bit surprised. 

"Yeah?"

"Oh." The disappointment was too thick to miss in his voice and Sehun groaned on the inside. 

He turned and walked back to the kitchen, leaving the cat hybrid in the hallway. Luhan stared at the room and couldn't help feel disappointed as he saw the single bed. He had thought he would be sharing a room with his human. His ears hung low and he whimpered slightly before went into the bedroom and closed the door behind him. Sehun let out a relieved sigh as he heard the door close. 

This was way too much trouble, he thought as he turned off the lights in the living room. He eyed the bedroom door where the cat hybrid stayed, before he went into his own bedroom. The queen-sized bed was heaven in sight and he smiled for the first time today. Sleep was all he needed right now. He could handle the cat hybrid and Kyungsoo tomorrow.

Sehun took of his clothes and jumped under the covers, completely naked. He hated sleeping with clothes, especially in the summer when it was too hot. It wasn't that warm outside, but it had become a habit of his to sleep naked no matter what. Sehun closed his eyes and concentrated on his breath, breathing in and out slowly. Feeling his body relax under the covers and getting lulled away to dreamland. 

"You snore very loud." 

Sehun's eyes snapped open and icy blue eyes met his. Pink hair tickled his forehead and a certain soft tail was stroking his thigh. Luhan stared at him with his big eyes and Sehun realised the other was lying under the covers against his body. His very naked body. Sehun scooted backwards and gaped at him. 

"What are you doing here?" he said dumbfounded into the air. Luhan bit his lip uncertain and he looked like a little kid getting ready to be scolded by his mother. 

"The bed was so cold and I think I'm better sleeping with you instead." He answered quietly. 

Sehun crooked an eyebrow and Luhan inched closer, making the bigger male freeze. He was fucking pouting. Sehun couldn't believe how unlucky he was, first of all he was FINE. He didn't need a freaking pet. Second of all, why the hell was his so-called pet naked in bed with him. They didn't even know each other! Luhan inched closer and his eyes sparkled. His cat ears hung low, waiting for his answer.

"Okay, just no cuddles. Alright?" Sehun gave in and Luhan beamed at him in reply.  
Sehun expected the smaller one to move away and sleep but Luhan had other plans. The cat hybrid stayed there, so close to the human as possible without touching. His face was inches away from Sehun's and Sehun was just too tired to care. At least the cat hybrid laid under his own cover, not sharing one with Sehun. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep again, but it was hard when small purrs filled his ears. 

"Could you stop that?" 

"Stop what?" Luhan asked confused back and Sehun opened his eyes. Luhan's big icy blue eyes met his, full of confusion. His fluffy pink hair tickled Sehun's forehead as he inched closer. 

"The purring. I'm trying to sleep." 

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Sehun found himself studying the cat hybrid's face. He looked young. He was also very pretty, Sehun had to admit. The eyes were always piercing his and the pink fluffy hair made the cat hybrid look even more adorable. Sehun frowned a bit when he looked at his nose.

"How did you get that?" he asked and pointed at his nose. Luhan looked even more confused for a couple of seconds before he broke into a smile.

"Oh, that was just a friend of mine." 

"Your friend scratched your nose?" 

"Well, he was a bit scared and I've might have been a bit too much." He admitted. Sehun snorted. He could totally see how Luhan could have been a bit too much. 

"A hybrid friend?"

"Yeah, Baekkie is a cat hybrid like me. But he didn't want any friends and I felt bad for him. He's very pretty, with golden eyes and dark hair." Luhan tugged at his own pink hair and frowned. 

"I wish my hair was darker. Everyone mistakes me for a girl hybrid all the time and it's tiring."

"Well that's because you're very pretty." Sehun blurted out.

Luhan's face snapped up and his big eyes stared at him in wonder. He looked like a little puppy, but then again, he was a cat hybrid. So much trouble, he thought. Sehun frowned and regretted not keeping his mouth shut. He had only meant that you could easily mistake the other for a girl because of his pretty face, not because of the hair colour. 

"What?" 

"The pink hair suit you, so don't worry about it." He said and turned around in the bed, his back facing Luhan.

"Oh, thank you Sehunnie!" he piped out.

 

Sehun rolled his eyes but his cheeks were burning in the dark. The cat hybrid turned around so he laid on his back. Sehun concentrated on his breath again, breathing in and out calm. His body was finally starting to relax again, and just as he was slipping away to dreamland, soft purrs filled his ears. 


	3. Three

Luhan didn't get why the human didn't like him. 

Luhan was not used to not being liked. He had had tons of friends at the hybrid shelter, and even some human friends. Chanyeol, Kyungsoo and Jongin didn't mind him, and were great friends if Luhan had to say so himself. But they were different in a way. 

Sehun was a cold man and never really showed any emotions, which made Luhan very unsure on how to behave. He had until now been his usual bubbly happy, cat hybrid like he always was, but it didn't seem like Sehun liked it. 

No, it did really not seem like the human liked him, not one bit. The cat hybrid glared at the body lying in the big beside him, black hair sticking up from the duvet. His tail flicked a bit annoyed before he jumped out of the big bed. Sehun did have a good sense of comfort, at least. The bed had been one of the softest and most comfortable beds Luhan had ever slept on. It was like a huge warm hug. 

The cat hybrid put on his clothes and sneaked himself out of the room. Something told him that Sehun wasn't a morning person, and he didn't dare to wake the beast from its slumber. 

Luhan took a deep breath as he closed the door behind him. The cat hybrid smiled to himself before he ran to the kitchen with the tail raised high. 

 

"Let's see, first!" he said and held up his finger. "I need to make coffee!" 

 

The little cat hybrid scanned the kitchen and quickly found what he needed. Then he got to work. The coffee was easy enough, he had made coffee in the hybrid shelter a lot of times for Jongin. Kyungsoo disliked it when he was in the kitchen, but Luhan knew the man wouldn't be too mad at him for it. 

After all, does Luhan make the best coffee in town!

"Okay, so breakfast. What does a grumpy, cold human want?" he mumbled for himself as he stood on his toes, investigating the refrigerator carefully after ingredients. 

His pink, fluffy hair almost covered his cat ears, the hair getting a bit long. He had noted to get a haircut soon, but Luhan was just so busy and now he had to take care of a human as well. Maybe he should grow it out, get long hair. He grimaced as the hair got in his eyes and blocked his view. 

"I'm definitely getting it cut." He said to himself as he picked out the ingredients he had finally settled on. 

Sehun had to like an omelette, right? 

 

The little cat hybrid was so busy that he didn't notice the bedroom door had opened and then locked. Sehun paced slowly down the hallway. 

The smell of eggs filled his nostrils as well as toast and ... pancakes? The tall man frowned and scratched his head. 

He hoped the cat hybrid hadn't gone full out and tried to make him let him stay.   
Sehun groaned of the thought. He really did need to speak to Kyungsoo about this. Luhan deserved someone who actually wanted him, and Sehun felt a bit bad for the little cat hybrid. 

 He sighed and shook his head, clearing his thoughts. The only thing he needed right now was a simple breakfast, a shower and then he would handle the problems. The sight that met him as he stepped into the kitchen made the man gape in surprise. 

 

Luhan had always been a great cook. Even Kyungsoo had praised his cooking more than once, and it was a quality that Luhan was proud of to have. However, what the cat hybrid wasn't good at, was cleaning up after himself.  

The kitchen looked like it had been bombed with flour and eggs. The refrigerator was wide open, and Sehun saw that it was nearly empty to his despair. 

Those ingredients were meant to last for the rest of the week. The coffee machine was covered in flour as well as all other things. 

The only thing that wasn't covered in flour, was the kitchen table. Two plates with two coffee cups were placed nicely and if you looked away from the other mess, it almost looked cosy. The little cat hybrid's back was facing him. His tail was wagging as he hummed for himself, standing by the stove. 

"Hello?"

Luhan's head snapped around and his face lit up as he saw the human. 

"I'm making breakfast!" he said happily and turned back to the frying pan. 

"I can... see that." Sehun murmured back and sat down on one of the chairs slowly. 

He poked the pancake on his plate with the fork, a sceptical look on his face.

"Luhan."

"Yes?" Luhan spun around and greeted him with another big grin.  
He sat down in the other chair and looked at Sehun with his sparkling eyes. The pink fluffy hair was a mess and flour made it appearance here and there in the pink fluff. 

Sehun closed his eyes, gritted his teeth as his hand clenched around the table. 

"Sehunnie?"

His eyes snapped open, dark and angry.

"What the hell have you done with my kitchen?"

 

 

 

 

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

"I am though!"

"That doesn't change anything." He growled back and Luhan kept his mouth shut. 

They were sitting in his car, a very expensive one if Luhan was right. It smelled expensive, at least. Sehun had not said a word the whole ride, before Luhan had started to apologize for the hundredth time. 

"I swear I will never step a foot in your kitchen again, just please let me stay!" Luhan pleaded. 

"You weren't supposed to stay either way. I told you yesterday, you're not my pet and neither welcomed to stay."

"But Kyungsoo-"

"Believe it or not, Kyungsoo isn't the boss of the world. And he certainly just can't drop off a cat hybrid at my doorstep and expect me to jump out of joy." He snapped. 

Luhan bit his lip, swallowing his following protests. The words felt like the lash of a whip, and he hated himself for feeling his throat close and his vision getting blurry.

Sehun sighed as another traffic light flashed red in front of them. Just his luck today. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It's just that I'm in no place for a pet right now."

He didn't get any response and Sehun felt the guilt of yelling at the cat hybrid grow.

"I-It's o-okay." 

"No, I didn't mean to yell at you." Sehun said as the light flashed green. 

Luhan rubbed his eyes and looked out of the window. The last thing he wanted now was Sehun to see how bad the words had affected him. 

 

Luhan had always been a cheerful kitten. Always full of joy and happiness. He had never been lonely, always been surrounded by good friends. 

Because it was ridiculously easy for him to get friends. Luhan was well liked and he liked meeting new faces and getting to know the persons behind them. 

But he had never been wanted. Not the way Luhan craved. The only wish he had, a wish he didn't dare to say out loud even to his dearest friends, was the wish to be wanted.

 A human wanting to keep him and take care of him was his only wish, and even though he had been close to be adopted several times, it had never worked out. Luhan wasn't sure of why, but it seemed like the gods didn't want to grant his only wish.

 

He had been over the moon when Kyungsoo had told him that he had a new home. Now it felt more like a mockery, a painful stab onto his ego and pride. 

Because Luhan had been so ready. He had been ready to move, to be a pet, to be loved.   
Only it didn't happen. 

Sehun didn't want him at all, and Luhan was really struggling not to cry as the car parked on the parking lot outside of the shelter. 

His cat ears laid flat and his tail was limp as he stepped out of the car. Sehun opened his mouth to say something, but Luhan didn't let him. Before he could say anything at all, the cat hybrid had run inside the store. Running past a confused looking Kyungsoo and a worried looking Jongin, and Sehun felt a pang in his chest as he realised that he had made the little cat hybrid cry. 

 

He had made the cheerful cat hybrid sad, and Sehun was again struggling to keep his poker face. 


	4. Four

Sehun liked it when his apartment was all quiet. 

He enjoyed being alone, only the sound from the birds reaching his ears in the mornings. The early mornings when he would get up and get ready for work. Just himself, all alone. The tall, thin man was used to this but there was something bugging him. 

The cat hybrid, who had only caused a chaos in his apartment – no, his life – was on his mind. He didn't mean to, hell he wanted to forget Luhan, but somehow the icy blue eyes haunted his mind. It was stupid, really. 

He looked up at the sky in the morning to check if he needed his umbrella – icy blue eyes were suddenly right in front of him. 

Sehun walked past a kid who was happily eating candy floss – fluffy pink hair popped up in his mind. 

He didn't even make coffee anymore. Sehun had never liked the taste of coffee, he found it too bitter. The tall man was actually enjoying sweet drinks a lot more, but tried to stay away from them. He didn't need the extra sugar, and comforted himself that at least he was taking care of his teeth. After the cat hybrid had left, the coffee tasted straight out awful. 

Sehun drowned himself into work to escape the haunting icy blue eyes, to no luck. His co-workers were starting to notice him dozing off, staring out into the air like a dead fish. Sleep that always welcomed him like an old friend, treated him like an enemy. 

The bed was suddenly too big, too cold. Sehun had been searching for a new bed since the sleepless nights had started. Turning around in his bed, side to side, was not working. Neither did changing the duvet and buying new pillows. It was like he couldn't find any rest at all. The bags under his eyes had gotten bigger, and Sehun didn't want to even look in the mirror anymore. The sight only annoyed him. He looked just as useless as he felt on the inside. 

The tall man took of his tie while he walked up the steps to his empty apartment. He sighed for every step he took, slowly making his way up the stairs. 

He had been out with his co-workers that had somehow managed to convince him that alcohol was the solution to his bad mood. Funny how the alcohol had only made the thin man more grumpy and sour through the night. He had been a real "party-pooper" as Jeonghan had called him. Sehun had taken a taxi, offended by the nickname and drunk off his ass, leaving the place with his middle finger raised. 

Sehun's breath became ragged as he neared the top, and he sat down with a thump on the top. His butt protested as he hit the ground a bit too hard, but he couldn't care. He leaned backwards on his hands and looked up at the sky. The stars blinked down at him, the moon concealed by some clouds. 

"S-stupid starrrs!" he slurred and frowned at them. They only reminded him of a pair of twinkling eyes, who he wanted to forget so bad. 

Sehun had always seen himself as a good person. He wasn't overly kind like Kyungsoo or Jongin, he was just alright. Not too kind, not too mean. He wanted to believe he was a good man though. But lately he had begun to doubt himself. Was he really a good person? 

Luhan's sad face popped up in his head, making him groan loudly and rub his eyes. 

"Why can't you just leave me aloneeee?!" he whined into the night air. The stars didn't answer him, only continued to twinkle like stars do. Sehun didn't know what to do. He was pathetic and so, so tired. 

"Meow"

"Shut up"

"Meeow!"

"I said, shut up!" Sehun snapped and attacked the noisemaker with a glare. 

A fat orange cat stared at him back, with a boring look on its face. It sat there and continued to stare, like it was judging the thin man in front of it deeply. Sehun grimaced and got up on his feet, a bit clumsy compared to his usual sober state. The cat didn't move.

"Go home." He muttered to it as he tried to find his keys. 

The pockets felt suddenly oddly deep now, and he struggled to find them. The thin man let out a frustrated whine and stomped his feet like a little child. The orange, fat cat gave him an unimpressed look before it sashayed away with its tail high in the sky.

"Stupid cat." He glared after it and as if the cat had heard him, it stopped and hissed at him. Sehun's eyes widened and he finally found the keys. Quickly opening the door, he escaped the offended gaze from the fat cat. 

Sehun woke up with a big headache and the sound of his phone buzzing under his pillow. He groaned and tried to turn it off, to no luck.

"Jesus Christ." He murmured when he saw how many messages he had gotten.

3 unread messages from: Nini

There were also a couple of missed calls from Jeonghan, probably to check if he had made his way home safely. Sehun only rolled his eyes, and clicked away from the missed calls. His co-worked could suffer a bit more, he had after all offended Sehun a bit yesterday. He sighed and opened up the messages. Sehun wanted to crawl into a hole and die when he read the drunk messages he had sent last night.

Me: Jonginnie! I misss Luhannieee

Nini: Sehun? 

Nini: Are u drunk?

Nini: Do u need me to pick u up or something, Kyungsoo is asleep but I can pick u up

Nini: SEHUN

Nini: Wait! U miss Luhan?

Nini: Hes so sad right now omg sehun 

Me: a fat cat glared at me L

Nini: Fat cat?

Nini: Sehun how much have you been drinking?

Nini: respond pls

Me: candy floss

Nini: not what I had in mind but ok

Sehun rolled around on his back and moaned in embarrassment. Jongin had most likely told Kyungsoo about the messages already. Stupid lovey-dovey couple, he thought. But most of all he was embarrassed by his messages. Did he really miss Luhan that much? The cat hybrid had made nothing but trouble for him the 24 hours he knew him. So why couldn't he stop thinking about him?

His phone buzzed in his hand, the screen lightening up.

~ Soo calling ~

Sehun wanted to throw the phone at the wall but bit his lip and pressed the button.

"Yes?"

"Oh my god Sehun. How much did you drink last night?"

"I drank some." He replied short as he sat up in his bed. His back ached.

"Some? Jongin was laughing so much of your messages he woke me up last night!"

Sehun frowned and got up, picking up the clothes he had left on the floor before he wandered out of his room. Kyungsoo continued.

"But I guess you must have really been drunk when you blurted out how much you miss Luhan."

"I don't miss him." Sehun snapped. Kyungsoo's laughter filled his ear as he put the dirty clothes in the laundry basket.

"Sehun, we both know how honest you are when you're drunk." 

Sehun didn't reply. He was getting more and more irritated by how his friend knew him too well. 

"It doesn't even matter, Luhan is gone." He stated lamely after a little while. Kyungsoo snorted into the phone.

"Sehun, he's still here. Hell, he misses you too. Can't you just get it into your thick brain that you should be together?"

"I can't just... You know..." he sighed and rubbed his face. 

"What?"

"It's difficult."

"Well, tell me when you're ready to move on." Kyungsoo answered back, and then the line went dead. 

It was now almost two months since Sehun had last seen the little cat hybrid. The nights were still sleepless and Sehun looked worse than ever. He had visited his doctor and had gotten some sleeping pills, but in the end didn't Sehun take them. He was terrified he wouldn't wake up some day. Besides, he had taken one to try it out and overslept and missed work. Work was more important than sleep, so Sehun stored the pills in his bathroom locker and let them stay there. 

Even though the tall, thin man still denied the fact that he missed the cat hybrid, he had started to message Kyungsoo and ask how the other was. Simple messages like:

"How is he?"  
"Is he eating well?"  
"What did he draw today?" 

 

And so on. Kyungsoo would respond to the messages, but would always end them with the same sentence. 

"Come and ask him yourself you moron."

Sehun felt embarrassed of the need to know if the other was doing okay. But he figured it was because he still felt bad of how he had yelled at the other the last time they saw each other. Yeah, it was nothing more than that. No other reason. Sehun settled with that. 

The messages he got in return soothed him though. The tall man found himself smiling of the cute pictures he got sent. Luhan drawing, Luhan eating with his friends and his blinding smile as they played games. But Kyungsoo didn't fail to mention how sad the cat hybrid felt some days. He didn't say it, but Sehun knew Kyungsoo blamed him for it. And Sehun felt bad about it, because it was kind of true. 

The cat hybrid had been so ready to be loved and taken care of. Sehun was almost ashamed about how he wasn't ready for that at all. Sometimes when Kyungsoo wouldn't even answer, he knew Luhan would have had a really bad day. Those days were Kyungsoo too angry to respond his questions. It hurt, but then again those days when he got pictures of a smiling Luhan made it almost worth it. 

Sehun was on his way home from work. The day had been long and the man was tired. He took out his phone as he waited for the traffic light to turn green.

Me: How is he?

The radio played some bad pop song, and he turned it off irritated. His phone buzzed and he quickly opened the message.

Soo: Worse than ever, but hopefully getting better next week.

Sehun frowned and was about to answer when a horn blasted behind him. He dropped it in his lap in surprise and saw that the light was green already. Cursing himself and the impatient car driver behind him he shifted gear and drove off. Five minutes later he had parked his car, sitting in it in the little parking lot outside his apartment. 

Me: Something good happened?

Sehun frowned a bit as he typed. He didn't like it when the cat hybrid was sad.

Kyungsoo responded immediately, probably sitting on his phone at the moment.

Soo: Ah... Well, he's getting adopted

Sehun dropped the phone once more in his lap, his poker face officially broken. 

Luhan was in the shop, helping Jongin put some new goods they had ordered. Luhan couldn't help to admire the different collars they had bought. So many pretty colours. He wondered if his new owner would buy him one. Would it be one of the pretty ones? Or would it be ugly and boring? The little cat hybrid pouted of the thought of wearing the ugly red one. No, he really hoped he wouldn't be put through something like that. 

"Thanks for the help Lu." Jongin said and ruffled his pink, fluffy hair. Luhan squealed of the affection and a grin formed on his face.

"No problem, Jongin. It will be weird to leave this place again." He said and hugged Jongin's side. 

"We'll miss you, little one." Jongin smiled sadly and hugged him back. Kyungsoo came back into the room with a new box and smiled when he saw the two. 

"It will certainly be more quiet here." He commented and Luhan laughed, his back facing the shop door. He suddenly felt Jongin freeze under his touch and Luhan pouted in surprise.

He was going to ask what was happening, when the sound of the shop door getting ripped open interrupted his thoughts. Kyungsoo seemed just as surprised as Jongin, his face shocked there he stood behind his boyfriend.

"Sehun?"

 

Luhan froze himself when Kyungsoo spoke. 

It couldn't be.

The cat hybrid slowy released Jongin and turned unsure around to face the man that had haunted his dreams the two last months. Sehun's hair stood up, his work clothes on and a wild look in his eyes. He tried to catch his breath, clearly had been running. What was he doing here, Luhan thought. More confused than ever.

"You can't." the tall man choked out and Luhan saw Kyungsoo get a stern look on his face.

"When did you start to care?" Kyungsoo snapped back and Jongin gasped.

"Soo-" he tried but Kyungsoo cut him off. Luhan felt tears starting to form in his eyes.

"You have no right to just barge in here and say shit like that! Why!?"

Sehun took a step back, his face showing sorrow which Luhan had never seen before. He whimpered unwillingly and suddenly Sehun's eyes met his.

"I..." Sehun's voice was shaky. Kyungsoo was about to reply again, when Jongin took his hand and stopped him. Luhan couldn't stop staring into the brown, tired eyes. They were so sad, he thought and Luhan only wanted to cry. His ears laid flat and his tail curled around his leg. Luhan didn't know what to do. 

The tall man sighed and took a step forward, giving Kyungsoo a challenging look almost. 

"I want Luhan."


	5. Five

Luhan felt miserable.

The fact that he had been bragging about him finally getting adopted to the other hybrids before he left, was a painful stab in his side when he saw their curious looks. 

 

Luhan who usually sparkled with happiness was like a gloomy, dark cloud. He had even snapped at Minseok, his best friend. That made the pink cat hybrid feel even worse. 

Kyungsoo had apologised more than once, and Jongin had tried to cheer him up more than once. But Luhan didn't want their attention. He only wanted Sehun to really look at him, and just simply want him. 

Was that too much of to ask?  
Luhan rolled around in his bed and stared at the wall. His drawings still hung on the wall, not taken down. They were lively and happy, and somehow made the cat hybrid's mood sour. 

It had been almost two months since he had been dropped off by Sehun. Luhan bit his lip hard and sat up in his bed. He knew he should be happy. 

Actually, he should have been over the moon. He was getting adopted by a nice lady this week, and Luhan should have been jumping out of joy. But he wasn't. He felt almost worse. Sehun, the tall idiotic, cold man was trapped in his thoughts. 

Luhan could be sitting in the playroom, playing with the other hybrids and suddenly be on the edge of sobbing when Jongin walked past them with his morning coffee. The smell brought up the kitchen incident and Luhan felt like throwing up. He didn't get why he longed for the human. It was stupid, idiotic and Luhan wanted to slap himself for it. 

 

 

The little cat hybrid was sitting in the hallway, after finally getting out of bed and getting dressed. His eyes were closed as his back leaned against the wall, taking deep breaths to calm himself. The sound of chatter reached his ears, and the little cat hybrid jumped up on his feet when he recognised the visitor. 

His legs ran as fast as they could and he jerked the door open to the shop with a smile. The sight that met him made him squeal loudly, running to the tall man that had arrived.

 

"Chanyeolliiee!" 

His arms wrapped themselves around the taller man, and Luhan felt so happy when Chanyeol hugged him back. Luhan took a sniff, as usual, and a strong and unknown smell hit him. He retreated the hug and got a confused look on his face in a millisecond before he recognised the smell and another squeal realised from his lips. 

 

"Luhan!" Jongin's voice interrupted his squealing, and he swore he heard a low hiss behind him as Chanyeol petted his head. 

Luhan looked at Jongin with a grin, a grin that widened even more when his eyes found the other cat hybrid that stood there awkwardly. The black haired, grumpy cat hybrid. 

"Would you please show Baekhyun your new game or your drawings while we talk?" 

Luhan nodded enthusiastically and before Baekhyun could move an inch, he was dragged away from Chanyeol and the others. Luhan's hand holding his in a firm grip and he shot a pout to Chanyeol before the door closed behind them. 

Luhan was feeling much better, seeing Baekhyun and Chanyeol was like a kick starter to his mood. He jumped once, startling Baekhyun with another happy squeal. 

 

 

"You like Chanyeol."

Baekhyun only hissed at him, but Luhan didn't care and smiled.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." He replied and stuck out his tongue childishly. 

Luhan scooted closer and rolled his eyes.

"You're obviously attached to Chanyeol. I could smell your scent all over him. You marked him well, I'm impressed." 

Baekhyun's cheeks blushed furiously and Luhan giggled of his reaction. The smell had been very strong, and Luhan felt happy for his friend. 

They were sitting in Luhan's room on the floor.  
Luhan had showed him all of his drawings proudly. They didn't make him so sad anymore, their happiness made him happy for the first time in the two months.  
Baekhyun didn't say much, but gave some approving looks here and there as he showed his art. 

Luhan's tail stroked Baekhyun's back. The black cat hybrid sighed and leaned into the touch. Luhan felt his heart swell with fondness and he just wanted to hug the other to death. He didn't know why, but he felt the need to protect and take care of the fellow cat hybrid. Baekhyun was so small and grumpy, and Luhan realised that he was actually perfect for his tall human friend.

"I will allow it." 

Luhan almost smiled when Baekhyun glared at him in reply.

"What are you talking about?" 

Luhan poked his cheek and grinned at him, his sharp teeth on full display. 

"You and Chanyeol!" he squealed like a little school girl and Baekhyun's face paled.

"I don't want to be his pet, I've said!" he shouted and hid his face.  
Luhan was howling with laughter and rolled around on the floor. The other's reaction was just too cute. 

 

 

"He's too expensive Chanyeol! You would be broke!"

"How much?"

"Chany-"

"How much?" he asked through his teeth. 

Jongin sighed and said the sum quietly. Kyungsoo's eyes widened of the price and Chanyeol clenched his jaw. 

"It's decided then."

The three didn't notice the two cat hybrids who were standing by the door, listening to the quiet conversation. 

"I will buy Baekhyun."

 

A pair of golden eyes turned completely dark by his words. However, the pair of icy blue eyes sparkled, and Luhan rushed after his friend who ran down the hallway, away from the shocked brown pair of eyes. 

 

 

It had been awkward after the two had overheard the conversation.  
It had pained Luhan to see his human friend so hurt when Baekhyun had ran away. He wanted his friends to be happy, after all. Maybe Luhan didn't find his happiness, but he wanted his friends to find it. 

Baekhyun lied in the other bed in his room. His black tail was flicking irritated back and forwards and Luhan gave his back a worried look as he sat up in his own bed.

 

Baekhyun rolled onto his stomach and put the pillow over his head, whining lowly.

"Hey Baekkie. Can't sleep?"

Luhan's frown grew as the other ignored him. The pink cat hybrid jumped out of his bed before he sneaked up into Baekhyun's small bed. He felt the other tense up as his arms hugged Baekhyun's waist. Luhan hugged the other tight, his heart aching. 

"I know you're awake, Baekhyun."

A slight flick of the tail was the only response he got and Luhan sighed.

"Chanyeol looked so sad."

"Well of course he was sad, he spent a crap-loud money on me." Baekhyun hissed through the mattress.

Luhan sat up and dragged the other to sit beside him. Baekhyun's black hair was a mess and his eyes were almost grey in the dark. Icy blue eyes met his.

"I don't understand you."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't understand why you're hurting Chanyeol."

Baekhyun's mouth opened but nothing came out in reply.  
The other cat hybrid scratched his neck while he waited for a reply. 

"I'm not hurting Chanyeol." Baekhyun replied stubbornly in the end as he crossed his arms. His tail flicked harshly once and then twice, as to emphasise his reply.

"You are though. His eyes were filled with tears, I saw it!" he exclaimed. A pained expression showed on his friend's face and Luhan felt just as bad. 

"Shut up." He whispered, trying to cover his mouth with his hands. However, Luhan moved away before he could do so.

"You're hurting Chanyeol, and I'm not okay with that." The usual cheerfully cat hybrid had a stern look on his face. The frown had never left his face once since earlier that day.

"He broke his promise." Baekhyun looked down at his lap, his hands shaking slightly.

"What promise?"

"He promised that we would... just be friends. He would treat me as an equal, and not like a useless pet." He nearly sobbed out, spitting out the word pet like it was venom in his mouth.

Luhan frowned and leaned a bit back. The words stung deeply. Everything he wanted was spat on and he didn't like it. 

"Just tell me, what the hell is wrong about being a pet?" he asked a bit offended.  
Baekhyun seemed to have everything he desired. A home, a person to take care of him and which certainly – If Luhan wasn't wrong – already loved him so much. 

Baekhyun's head shot up and the icy blue eyes met his own again. Luhan crossed his arms, waiting for the answer.

"You don't find it awful being owned by a human being?" he asked in disbelief.

 

Luhan's face softened and his eyes looked like the ocean, now calm. 

"Being a pet is not all about being owned by another person. Being a pet means being pampered and being loved. Have a friend that takes care of you. A friend that will make sure that nothing bad will happen to you. I don't see how that can be awful. We're not useless creatures, just because we want someone to take care of us. We do need them Baekhyunnie, like we generally need each other." He said, and took Baekhyun's hand in his.

"But he wants to own me." The other whimpered back and Luhan sighed. 

"No Baekhyun, he wants to protect you."

 

Baekhyun's eyes widened and his ears fell flat against his head. Luhan hugged him close again and soft sobs filled his ears. The small body shivering against his. 

The moon shone throw the window and the light painted the two cat hybrids. Baekhyun's soft snores filled the quiet room. Luhan stared up at the moon, his icy blue eyes reflecting the light. It was way over past midnight and he knew he needed to sleep, but his thoughts were clouded and a mess. 

Seeing Baekhyun and Chanyeol today had brought him happiness, and a deep sorrow. He longed even more for the same look Chanyeol had given Baekhyun. His tall human friend looked like he would do anything to be with his cat hybrid, and it hurt. It was like a punch in the stomach. 

Because Luhan still wanted Sehun to look at him that way, and the ache in his heart bloomed. 

 

A frustrated sigh escaped his lips, his arms tightening around his small friend.  
He didn't get it, why did it hurt so much? 

 

 

"How is he?"

"Worse than ever, but hopefully getting better next week."

"Something goodhappened?"

"Ah.... Well, he's getting adopted."

"...."    


	6. Six

Sehun wants me. Sehun wants me. Oh motherfucking Sehun wants me. 

 

The little cat hybrid stared at the man with big eyes, his mouth wide open. His whole body was lightly shaking, he couldn't decide if it was out of excitement or something else. Sehun's eyes were boring into his, and the cat hybrid let out another whimper. He grabbed Jongin's shirt as support, Luhan didn't know what to do with himself. So many feelings were going on inside of him right now. Happiness, surprise, numbness, angry and then sadness. 

"Sehun, you can't just do this." Kyungsoo said quietly, eying his tall friend with a sad gaze.

"I know, Soo. I just..." Sehun broke away from the staring competition and scratched the back of his neck. Luhan couldn't help to notice how tired he looked. The man was almost a shell of himself, tired and worn out. His face pale, big bags under his eyes and hair a black mess. Luhan felt the need to run up to him and hug the sadness out of him. 

"You hurt Luhan, deeply." Jongin suddenly said and Luhan whimpered quietly. The pain shoot through him again, like a lightning. 

Sehun's pained eyes met his again and Luhan wanted to scream in frustration. One on hand he wanted to forgive the other, but on the other hand he wanted to never see the man that had caused him so much pain again.

Sehun didn't move, he just continued to look at Luhan with those pained eyes. 

"Luhan."

"Sehunnie" Luhan whispered and the man took a small step forwards.

Jongin took a grip on Luhan's arm before he could run to Sehun, his grip firm. Luhan nealy hissed, but luckily stopped himself. 

"I think we'll need to talk to Luhan first. Sehun, will you stay here with Kyungsoo for a little while, while we two talk?" Jongin didn't actually wait for an answer and dragged the cat hybrid after him to the back room. Luhan was shivering again. 

Some of the other hybrids gave them curious looks when they passed the playroom. Luhan felt awkward and wished he was invisible right now. The pink cat ears were low and he kept his gaze down as he followed Jongin. 

Jongin took him to the kitchen and Luhan sat down on the chair he was offered. 

"How do you feel about this, Luhan?"

The pink cat hybrid looked up at his human friend with big, wondering eyes. The icy blue eyes 

"Hurts."

Jongin smiled weakly and nodded.

"But..." he started to say.

Luhan's ears fell down and he seemed to be struggling to find the right words. Which was a bit funny since Luhan never did that, the chatterbox he was.

"It hurts more when Sehun isn't there, with me." He concluded and nodded to himself.

"Have you ever heard about the term 'soul mates', Luhan?"

The cat hybrid shook his head slightly. He had heard about mates and the thing about being married, but not this. He tilted his head a bit as Jongin sat himself down on the other chair. 

"Well, it's more of a legend really. People believed in soul mates a long time ago. That two persons would click and just belong to each other from the moment they met. It was brilliant and wonderful because the two would be together forever and the love would be pure. The only sad thing about it was that it would painful for the two to part ways, and the pain would be worse than any heartbreak."

Jongin smiled and ruffled Luhan's fluffy hair. The cat hybrid purred slightly of the touch.

"I'm not saying you two are soul mates, I have honestly no idea. It's just a legend after all. But you two seems to need each other, a lot. I've never seen Sehun show so many emotions in a long time, and I know you are just as bad. So if you want to be with him, neither Kyungsoo nor I will be mad about it. Okay?"

Luhan nodded again, this time a tiny smile growing on his face. His cheeks were puffy and his hair messy, but he looked happier. 

Sehun was so scared, and it was pretty ridiculous. If he got a no from the little one, he just had to accept it and go home. It wasn't that bad, but to be really honest it scared the shit out of him. He had never wanted to be with someone so bad before. All of his reason was gone, Luhan clouding his mind instead. Kyungsoo hadn't said much to him while they waited for the two to return. Sehun was too nervous to notice the looks Kyungsoo gave him. Kyungsoo had never seen his friend like this, his friend for the first time wishing for something. Sehun being selfish for once in his life.

Jongin and Luhan came back into the room, and both Sehun and Kyungsoo froze. Kyungsoo of worry and Sehun from nervousness. Luhan bit his lip, his tail swinging and ears down. Jongin cleared his throat and pushed him a bit forward. Luhan blushed and whined in embarrassment. Kyungsoo shot Jongin a questioning look, but got his silent question an answer as Luhan suddenly ran forward and threw his arms around the frozen man. Sehun gasped in shock and stood completely still for a couple of seconds with his hands hanging in the air awkwardly. Then he realised what was happening and he embraced the cat hybrid tight. The breath he hadn't realised he had been holding, left his mouth and as the smell of Luhan filled his nose, he finally felt at ease. It calmed him down immediately and he let out a happy sigh. 

The little cat hybrid clung to him and his tail swayed happily, breathing in the scent of his owner.

Luhan was happy, so gleefully happy that he almost couldn't keep still there he sat in the carseat. Sehun smiled slightly of the sight while he tried to calm down his racing heart. His finger clutched around the steering wheel as the cat hybrid squealed happily of the sight of a water fountain. The cat hybrid was too adorable sometimes, and Sehun really needed to concentrate on the road if they wanted to come home in the end. 

"Your old room is empty and the bed is still there, that is if you still want it of course." Sehun babbled as he locked up the front door. Luhan only smiled at him sweet in return and Sehun leaned on the door, captivated by the sweet smile. The door swung open and the tall man stumbled into the apartment, nearly landing on his face hadn't it been for the hand that grabbed his hoodie. 

"Thanks." He whispered, wanting most of all to die of embarrassment. Luhan only nodded, released Sehun's hoodie and closed the door behind them.

They took off their shoes and the little cat hybrid followed his human into the kitchen. It looked exactly like last time he was here, minus the mess he made of that breakfast though. Luhan's ears lowered a bit by the thought of the awful breakfast. 

"I'll make us some food, and then we can watch a movie?" Sehun said over his shoulder as he put on the kitchen apron. Luhan's ears perked up of the sound of food and movie and nodded quickly. Realising that Sehun couldn't see him and was still waiting for an answer, he blushed deeply.

"Yes, that would be great."

Sehun turned and gave him a smile that made the cat hybrid's heart jump in his chest.

"Great."

"And no-" Luhan said as Sehun turned back, making the man freeze.

"I won't need my old room, if that's okay with you?" 

"Of course Luhan." The tall man smiled even wider as he faced Luhan once more and Luhan felt his cheeks turn red.

Luhan's cheeks didn't lose their nice colour as Sehun cuddled close to him in his sleep under the duvet. The cat hybrid's purrs filled the room, and Luhan wanted the moment to never end.


	7. Seven

"You really like cuddles, don't you?"

Luhan sat up in the sofa, away from Sehun, with a worried look.

"I'm not being too clingy, am I?" 

Sehun gave him a little smile and the cat hybrid relaxed a bit of the warm eyes that met his.

"No Luhan, I don't mind." 

"Good." The cat hybrid replied before he sat close to his human, pressed up against Sehun's side with a pleased smile. 

Luhan had lived with Sehun for a little over a month now. Sehun really enjoyed getting to know the pink, little cat hybrid. His days were certainly filled with new surprises, and his usual boring life was now colourful and exiting. Luhan loved to leave small post it notes around the apartment, with small emojis and small, uplifting messages for Sehun. Luhan didn't know, but the man had a box filled with them by now. Not having the heart to throw them, since the words moved him. 

 

The other day had Luhan decided to surprise him when he came home from work; standing in the hallway with a cake in his hands with a lightened candle. Luhan wanted to celebrate the one month anniversary of living together. Sehun wasn't the kind to do things like that, but did it for his little cat hybrid. A happy Luhan equalled a happy Sehun. 

As Sehun thought back at one of the happiest months in his life, the cat hybrid pressed himself closer to him. The cat hybrid purred lowly and the sound made Sehun feel at peace. 

"Sehunnie."

"Yes, Lu?"

Sehun looked down at him, still smiling. His deep brown eyes were warm and made Luhan feel all tingly in his body. His sharp eyebrows were relaxed, his hair messy and damp from the shower. He looked really, really good, Luhan concluded.

"Can I kiss you?" His eyes glanced quick at his human's lips, desire in his eyes. Sehun nodded, barely noticeable. 

The cat hybrid sat up as the human leaned down, their lips meeting halfway. It wasn't their first kiss, but the way Luhan had suddenly asked Sehun for permission made him nervous. Nervous and exited. 

Sehun's lips were tender and sweet, the scent of his human made his head dizzy. He kissed Luhan back harder and the cat hybrid let out a whine of want as he slid onto Sehun's lap. Sehun's fingers tangled in his hair and as they brushed against his cat ears Luhan broke off the kiss with a loud moan. 

Sehun stared up at him with a surprised look and Luhan's cheeks went deep red. 

"It felt really good when you did that." He muttered and turned more red as Sehun's gace went dark. He yanked the cat hybrid down and covered his mouth with his in a hungry kiss. Luhan felt like he was walking on air. It was magic, the way Sehun's lips connected with his. 

Sehun grabbed harder at his fluffy pink hair and earned himself another moan from Luhan as he caressed his cat ears. He felt the pink tail stroke at his knees and shivers ran up his spine. Sehun felt so hungry, hungry for his beautiful cat hybrid that was panting heavily on his lap. Luhan let out a moan as he rolled his hips against Sehun, his head tilting back and exposing his neck. 

Sehun was quick to attack the pale neck with his mouth, leaving purple marks that would stay there for days. He felt proud as he stared down at the panting cat hybrid, saliva painting his lips, cheeks red and eyes dazed for Sehun. Luhan whined slightly and pressed his face into Sehun's neck, deciding that it was his turn to leave marks on his human. 

Sehun leaned back, a soft moan escaping his lips as Luhan went to work. Sehun placed his hands on the cat hybrid's hips, loving how right it felt. Luhan nipped and kissed, small bites that turned bigger and harsher as his human let out more deep moans. Luhan felt ecstatic, his whole body slightly shaking of his want for Sehun. 

Mine, mine, mine. He chanted in his mind while he bit down harder. 

"Ahh, Luhannie." Sehun's deep voice filled his ears and Luhan shivered in response. 

This felt so right. So beautiful and right. Luhan was on the edge of crying, so many feelings crashing around in him. Therefore it stung when Sehun grabbed his shoulders and gently moved him off his lap. Luhan gave him a desperate and questioning look, hurt and confused. Sehun's deep, warm eyes met his, and the human gave him a small smile.

"That's enough for today, Luhan. Let's get some sleep, it's late." 

Luhan pouted immediately and Sehun couldn't help to laugh of him. The cat hybrid slung his arms around his neck, in a death gripping hug. Sehun got up from the couch, with the cat hybrid clinging to him like a koala bear. 

Sehun took a deep breath to calm himself down as Luhan snuggled closed to him in their bed. He had been so close to lose control tonight. 

Luhan woke up to an empty bed. He frowned as the space beside him was cold and no Sehun was in sight. Sehun hadn't said anything about going to work today, but it wasn't unsual that he was called in on short notice. Luhan didn't like to wake up alone, but he knew how important work was for Sehun. The cat hybrid stretched his arms and back before he went to get some clothes. He looked through the clothes Sehun had bought him, trying to decide what he wanted to wear. He gave up and skipped to Sehun closet, finding a big hoodie instead. 

After all, Sehun's clothes were way more comfortable and another plus was that they smelled so good. It felt like a warm hug, and could almost be compared to the warm embrace of his human. 

He didn't care for pants, but he put on a pair of boxers. Sehun didn't like it when he walked around too exposed, something about it not being proper and that Luhan could get sick. Luhan thought it was funny, but did as his human said. The big, blue hoodie was reaching the middle of his thighs and Luhan felt good as he walked out of their bedroom. 

What surprised him was the sound of cooking in the kitchen, and the cat hybrid's ears perked up as the smell reached his nose. 

Pancakes.

"Sehun?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen. Sehun, his beautiful and handsome human, stood by the kitchen counter. He turned around of the sound of his cat hybrid and shoot him a warm smile. 

"Sit, breakfast is nearly done." 

"I thought you had work today." Luhan said quietly as he sat down by the table. 

Sehun flipped another pancake as his back faced Luhan. He was wearing a white t-shirt and his pyjama pants. 

"I did but then I got someone to cover for me today. Work wasn't very tempting, I wanted to spend the day with you." He said and Luhan felt his heart warm up. 

"Oh." He replied softly. 

Sehun turned off the stove and smiled as Luhan as he put the pancakes on the table. 

"Let's eat." 

Luhan was very much in love with Sehun's cooking, and ate probably a bit too fast. But it was worth it because they tasted so dangerously good. When they were done eating, Luhan helped Sehun to clean up after them. Sehun didn't say anything about him stealing his hoodie, but Luhan could feel his gaze on his thighs. It made him blush and it was a miracle he didn't break any of the cups as they cleaned up. 

"Hey, Luhannie." Sehun sounded nervous and Luhan looked up at him with his big, icy blue eyes full of wonder.

"Let's sit." He murmured and took Luhan's hand and walked them to the table. 

"What's going on?" Luhan asked, feeling a bit nervous himself.

"I know I hurt you a bit last night..."

Luhan tilted his head a bit and looked like a question mark.

"When I stopped us, you know, from doing that." Sehun blushed and Luhan's cheeks flamed red when he realised what he meant.

"N-no don't worry about it Sehunnie!" he said quickly.

"No Luhan. I owe you an explanation why."

Luhan bit his lip. 

"I might be old fashioned or just weird, but I wanted to give you this before we do... anything." Sehun smiled softly and motioned for Luhan to come closer and turn around. Luhan did and could feel Sehun putting something around his neck. It was a soft, velvety fabric and he felt a little cold stone hanging from it. The cat hybrid snapped around and met Sehun's face with a wide grin.

"Is it-"

"Take a look in the mirror." Sehun replied to the stunned cat hybrid. Luhan ran down the hall before Sehun could say anything else, his tail raised high behind him. He heard Sehun's soft laugh before he ran into the bathroom. He gasped as he got a look on himself in the mirror. 

Around his neck was a black collar of velvet, a blue sapphire in the middle. It was stunning, and Luhan wanted to cry. He had always imagined his own collar, but he had never imagined it to be so beautiful. The small sapphire complimented his eyes, the black collar a nice contrast to his pale neck. He let out a happy squeal as he touched it carefully, the soft fabric feeling nice under his fingertips. 

"Luhan?"

Sehun's worried voice reached his ears from the kitchen and Luhan snapped out of his happy daze. He bolted out of the bathroom and ran down the hall. Sehun froze as the cat hybrid ran at full speed into the kitchen. The cat hybrid's cheeks were red, his eyes wide and tail raised high. Sehun gave him a questioning look as Luhan froze. 

Luhan's ears twitched and then he slung his arms around Sehun's neck, pressing his body to Sehun's as close as possible.

"I love it, I love it, I love it!" he quickly squealed into his neck and Sehun hugged him back, smiling.

The cat hybrid purred loud into his neck as he kissed and nipped, showing how grateful he really was.

"Woah, Luhan."

"I need you now  Sehun." He whined into his neck and Sehun felt like they were put on fire. He gasped as Luhan bit down hard at his neck.

"Mate, my mate, my beautiful kind mate." He whimpered as he licked the bite, and Sehun shuddered. Sehun's legs felt weak as Luhan continued to attack his neck. His arms went around the cat hybrid's waist helplessly, too caught up in Luhan's kisses at his neck.

"Sehun" he whimpered and leaned up to press his lips hard against Sehun's. 

The kisses from last night felt little compared to the passion in these ones. Sehun took a step back as Luhan jumped up and clung to him like a koala bear. Luhan broke off the kiss and started to attack his neck again. Sehun grabbed Luhan's legs to steady him and turned around so he could place him on the kitchen counter. The hoodie slid up Luhan's thighs and Sehun groaned of the sight as he pressed himself against Luhan. His lips were hard against his again, the cat hybrid's purrs filling his ears.

"Luhan." He panted as the cat hybrid was trying to get out of his boxers. 

"Ah, Luhan, wait." Sehun grabbed his wrists and the cat hybrid whimpered in want.

"Here? You don't want to move to the bedroom, Lu?" he asked softly as he tucked some of the pink hair behind his ear.

Luhan shook his head and grabbed Sehun's neck.

"No, I need you now. Please."

"Bu-"

"Please!" 

Sehun didn't have the heart to deny him anymore and grabbed Luhan's cheeks and kissed him. Luhan managed to take of his pyjama pants while they kissed, and Sehun moaned as Luhan tried to take of his boxers as well. 

"W-wait we need lube an-"

"No need."

"No, Luhan! I don't want you to get hurt." 

Luhan shook his head fast in reply.

"Listen to me-"

Luhan grabbed his hand and lead it to his crotch. Wetness met him and Sehun's eyes widened. 

"Luhan! Are you in he-"

"Yeah, I guess your gift and love kinda triggered it." Luhan gasped as Sehun touched him again. 

Luhan was shivering and Sehun suddenly noticed how warm his skin was. He moaned loudly as Sehun caressed him, his loud purrs filling the room. His tail flicked around and his cat ears laid flat, whines escaping his mouth.

"Okay so, ready?" Sehun gasped out as Luhan clawed at his back eagerly. His legs hugged Sehun tight.

"W-wait, wait." He reached for his wallet on the kitchen counter and pulled out the condom. Luhan was too gone to notice what his human was doing. His lips were covered in saliva and his eyes hazy. The cat hybrid whined of the loss of contact and made grabby hands after him. 

"Shh, shh I'm here baby." Sehun calmed him down; little did he know that the nickname threw fuel over the raging flames inside of Luhan. Sehun yelped as he grabbed him by the neck and slammed their lips together. 

The two gasped as their bodies felt like melting together. Sehun groaned into his ear as he started to move, Luhan biting at his shoulder – nearly sobbing of the pleasure. The previous flames were calming down, only to be replaced by intense pleasure. 

"God, Luhan. You feel so good." 

"Ah, yes!" Luhan yelped as the trusts became harder. Sehun's back was now covered in marks from Luhan's scratching. Luhan's hips would definitely be covered in bruises from Sehun's strong grip, not that Luhan had any complaints.

Luhan felt hot. Sehun felt hot. The kitchen filled with moans from the passionate lovemaking was very hot. 

"I-I'm close." 

"Me too." Luhan replied weakly, his face red and sweaty. Sehun let out a little laugh, feeling so happy about embracing his cat hybrid. Luhan gave him a wide smile back, before his face scrunched up in pleasure as Sehun hit his spot. 

"Ahh, my mate" he whimpered, on the edge of crying. 

Sehun kissed his him hard as he came, the cat hybrid shivering as he came as well. Luhan's leg shook slightly around Sehun's waist, his arms around Sehun's neck. They stood there for a couple of minutes, well Luhan sitting on the kitchen counter and Sehun standing between his legs. After catching their breaths, and Sehun pulling out and throwing the condom, Sehun lifted Luhan gently of the counter and carried him down the hall to their bedroom. 

Luhan gave him a sleepy smile and cuddled closer to his chest before Sehun gently laid him on the bed. The purrs went quiet and Luhan pouted when Sehun didn't join him. 

"I'm just gonna go and clean up after us in the kitchen." Sehun murmured. 

Luhan rolled his eyes and grabbed his hand, pulling Sehun down on the bed with him. 

"You can clean up tomorrow, stupid." He said stubbornly as he hugged him tight. The flames were calm for now, but it was only a question of how much time it would be before they were hungry again. 

"But baby." Sehun cooed back into his hair, and the cat hybrid shivered again. Sehun could only smile fondly when he heard the cat hybrid purring again. He decided that Luhan was right and got under the covers. Luhan pressed himself against him immediately, still happily purring.

"My mate."

Sehun hummed back as he closed his eyes.

"Lu, you're all mine." 

Luhan kissed his neck softly, his eyes feeling heavy and body worn out. Sehun was almost asleep as the soft words of his mate reached his ears.

"All yours."


End file.
